Black Lagoon: Remember Me?
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Revy and Rock knew each other before Lagoon Company. As children they were just as inseperable. Believing Rock died saving her life in a fire, Revy grows up remembering that day, until Rock comes back into her life with no memory of her, just the


_New York City, 15 years ago…_

_Ten year old Rokuro Okajima was standing in the hallway waiting for his friend Rebecca to come out and play. He could hear two adults screaming at each other on the other side of the door. _

_He looked down and sighed. The door opened and nine year old Rebecca slowly came out and Rokuro noticed the red mark on her face, indicating that she'd been hit again. _

_Rokuro asked worriedly, "Are you okay? He hit you again?" Rebecca turned to face him quickly and she replied to him angrily, "No, I did this to myself, idiot!" _

_Rokuro lowered his eyes to the floor and Rebecca sighed and put a finger under his chin and slowly raised his head to look at her and she said softly, "I'm sorry, Rokuro. I didn't mean to be so mean to you like that. I guess my stupid parents are really getting to me, but don't worry, I'm fine."_

_She gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back and they walked back to his family's apartment to play._

**_(000)_**

_For the next few months, Rokuro and Rebecca played together every day at his family's apartment. It was a definite relief for Rebecca to spend most of her time with Rokuro if it meant she didn't have to deal with her stupid parent problem. _

_Rebecca knew she was probably too young to know what real love was, but she knew that she did love Rokuro. He was the only one who ever showed her compassion and possibly even loved her too. _

_They walked a few blocks from their apartments to the park where Rokuro showed her his favorite spot. It was so secluded that even she had never realized it was there until today when Rokuro pulled her in. _

_Rebecca was impressed with the little space. Rokuro said, "I love coming here. It's a great place to be alone or hide from the world." Rebecca sat down next to him and they held hands as he continued, "Now this is just our secret spot, our little world where nobody can hurt us or tell us what to do and we could be together forever. Don't you think?"_

_Rebecca started to squeeze his hand as he spoke and once he finished, she was already in tears, not of sadness but joy. Rokuro had showed her his most secret place in the world that she now shared. _

_She sniffled and replied softly, "I love you, Rokuro." Rokuro snapped his head to look at her, surprised by her confession and eventually smiled and said warmly, "I love you, too, Rebecca."_

_That was the last good memory either of them ever had. That same night, everything changed._

**_(000)_**

_A freak fire broke out in an apartment below their floor. The fact that the wood of the building itself was old and run down didn't help any. The fire spread fast. Many of the residents in the building never had the chance to get out in time and burned up, including Rebecca's parents. _

_Rebecca had become trapped in the inferno and began screaming for help. She was coughing and scared. She had virtually no hope of surviving until she saw Rokuro jump through the blaze and he was soaked from head to toe._

_She looked at him confused until he poured nearly freezing water on her and she yelled over the roar of the fire, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IT'S COLD!" Rokuro grabbed her hand and they ran for the entrance and jumped through the fire and Rokuro yelled back, "THERE'S NO TIME WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" _

_As they ran down the stairs the building began to collapse around them. They were lucky the staircase was untouched by the fire, since it mainly spread by traveling along the rotted wood of the walls._

_Once they had reached the bottom, they ran for the front door but skid to a stop as the ceiling collapsed right in front of the exit trapping them inside and they couldn't simply jump through the fire anymore either since they were out of water. _

_Rebecca was scared that they were trapped but Rokuro wouldn't give up without a fight. He looked around and noticed a window that wasn't surrounded by fire and he pulled Rebecca toward it._

_He grabbed the nearest hard thing he could find to break the window out, which happened to be a baseball bat and he swung with all his might and the window broke, shattering glass everywhere inside and outside._

_Once he cleared the glass he could from the window he told Rebecca to climb on his shoulders and jump out to safety. _

_Rebecca refused and Rokuro stated, "REBECCA! YOU HAVE TO GO, OR ELSE WE BOTH DIE AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOW COME ON!"_

_She quickly climbed on his shoulders and she began to climb out but looked back at him and she saw him smile warmly and say just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm right behind you." Just then an explosion rang out along with creaking above and Rebecca was blown out the window and landed in the grass just as she heard crash from just inside the window. _

_A piece of flaming debris landed on her forearm and she screamed as she yanked her arm out from under it. She looked at her forearm and noticed her skin was burned quite badly which will definitely leave a scar. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the now flaming window and realized Rokuro hadn't climbed out yet. She screamed and everything went black._

**_(000)_**

Revy shot up from her bed and was breathing heavily. She was drenched in sweat and closed her eyes to try and calm herself. She opened her eyes and regretfully looked at the big burn scar on her forearm and thought sadly as she touched ran a finger over the scar, _'I shouldn't have been so fuckin' weak back then. I should've fuckin' gone back in.'_

She looked over on the nightstand next to her bed and saw the empty bottle of liquor. She thought, _'Fuck, I definitely had too much to fuckin' drink last night. Why do I have to fuckin' dream of that moment? It just had to be that fuckin' fire didn't it?'_

She got out of bed in only her black tank top and black panties and headed for the bathroom to take a shower while thinking, _'If only you could see me now, Rokuro. I bet you'd fuckin' hate me if you saw how fuckin' far I fell after you died. I guess Rebecca died the day you did, huh?'_

**A/N: I know I have too many stories to finish but I had this idea floating around in my head and I just had to get it out. I apologize for the long wait but lately I hadn't had the urge to write anything and had no inspiration for any of my other stories. Hopefully with posting this first chapter, that will change. Until then, please review and as always, I appreciate the honesty! Ciao!**


End file.
